


Desperate love

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Chris has been watching Toby for a long time, and then he acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate love

The wall is covered in pictures of him doing things, talking to friends, alone or just walking.  
It’s unnerving.  
Keller has been watching him like this for years now, and he hasn’t known until now.  
Not until Keller finally snapped and kidnapped him.  
Toby wonders why it’s now and not later.  
But why not now?  
He barely remembers when Keller took him here, to this dingy loft.  
He wonders what the extent of Keller’s obsession is.  
Serial killers have pictures of their victims on their walls in movies.  
How long till Keller kills him?  
Hours or days?  
Keller has him gagged and tied to a chair.  
“Hey,” says Keller and removes the gag. “Don’t scream.”  
“I won’t. Will you kill me now?”  
“Why should I kill you when I’ve got you?”  
“The wall..”  
“Oh you think I’m one of those guys huh? I’m not. I took you because you belong to me. “  
“You’re insane.”  
“Nah. Just crazy about you.”  
“You don’t even know me.”  
“I’ve been watching you for years Toby. I know you. I’ve watched you romance your women, I even saw you screw that guy.”  
“Did you?”  
“Yeah. I couldn’t let him have you.”  
“What did you do?”  
“He had you before I did so he had to go.”  
“You..killed him.”  
His blood turns cold.  
“Yeah. I don’t kill women so your exes are safe. Wasn’t hard to get the guy alone. Regular slut. You deserve better Toby.”  
“You..”  
“I’m sick and twisted..I know that Toby. But if you could love me..”  
He kisses Toby’s dry lips softly.  
Toby doesn’t resist, but kisses back to his own surprise.  
Keller brushes a finger against a nipple, and Toby sighs a little.  
“How long’s it been?” asks Keller.  
“If I tell you you might kill someone..”  
“Fair point. Look I’m gonna untie you a little so I can blow you.”  
“Are you?”  
“Yes,” says Keller.  
Keller loosens the ropes and pulls his pants down. This man is crazy for Toby, has killed for him and will do so again.  
Keller puts his mouth on Toby’s cock and sucks once, running his tongue along the heated skin.  
Toby thrusts, sighs and submits to Keller’s wicked tongue, submits to his dark desires completely.  
There’s a finger in his ass, and a feeling he’s never been this close to anyone.  
Let alone the guy Keller killed. What was his name? He doesn’t remember. Shemin?  
Keller’s probably is filming this, to get off on later.  
He’s starting to shake now, getting closer as Keller works him relentlessly.  
He comes with a scream, but Keller doesn’t mind, just holds on for dear life, and swallows all his semen.  
When he’s done he hugs Toby and pats his head.  
“Told you you would like it,” he says smugly.  
“Fine, I did. Now what?”  
“Now we live happily ever after.”  
“Do we? I have a life to go back to.”  
“So go.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me,” says Keller and unties him. “Go. I’ll see you.”  
“Seriously?” He puts on his pants and stands.  
“Yes. Go back and then you’ll see me.”  
“Will I?”  
“Yes. You’ve got me under your skin now. You’ll be back and then we’ll fuck.”  
Toby feels a warm shudder and nods.  
“Yes,” he says. “Why don’t we fuck now and then I’ll go?”  
“Even better,” says Keller. “Come on.”  
He guides Toby to his bed and Toby lets him.  
He lets Keller undress him and press him to the bed, drown him in kisses and prepare him with slick fingers and tongue and then lets Keller fuck him hard, all the way to complete obsession.  
“Chriss..” he moans against the pillow as Keller pounds his ass in a punishing rhythm, knowing he can never go back to how he was before.  
Keller shouts his name and comes deep inside, and he follows.  
He lets Keller hold him for a long time and then falls asleep.  
He wakes up and looks at the wall. There are new pictures now, of him and Keller kissing, Keller blowing him and him sleeping.  
Keller smiles at him. “Are you leaving?”  
“Yes,” says Toby. “But I’ll be back for more.”  
Keller nods, pleased. “I’ll be seeing you.”  
“Of that I’ve no doubt,” says Toby.


End file.
